1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an economical water- and oil-repellent composition having good water- and oil-repellency.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Water- and oil-repellents having a fluoroalkyl group are widely used and have better properties than other conventional water-and oil-repellents. However, they are relatively expensive. In order to decrease cost, it is proposed to replace a part of the water- and oil repellents having a fluoroalkyl group with a cheap acrylic acid base polymer or polyhydric alcohol such as sorbitol and lactose while maintaining water- and oil-repellency (cf. Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 22487/1963, 8579/1966 and 4160/1978). Although a reduction in costs was achieved while maintaining water- and oil-repellency, the above proposal was not satisfactory.